<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When angels deserve to die by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453834">When angels deserve to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci speri ancora, Kei.<br/>Speri che sia lui, speri che quel lampo di follia nei suoi occhi sparisca, che torni ad essere quello di sempre. <br/>Speri che non ti faccia del male, ma sai quanto questa speranza sia vana, senti già il dolore farsi strada nel tuo corpo, senti che stai perdendo coscienza di quello che ti accade intorno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When angels deserve to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- When angels deserve to die -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ci speri ancora, Kei.</p><p>Speri che sia lui, speri che quel lampo di follia nei suoi occhi sparisca, che torni ad essere quello di sempre.</p><p>Speri che non ti faccia del male, ma sai quanto questa speranza sia vana, senti già il dolore farsi strada nel tuo corpo, senti che stai perdendo coscienza di quello che ti accade intorno.</p><p>Hai avuto già paura quando si è presentato alla tua porta all’una del mattino, paura per quello che poteva volere da te, paura perché non era il tuo Kota, perché non era il tuo migliore amico.</p><p>Perché non ha finto di avere altri motivi per essere lì, perché ti ha tirato per un braccio e ti ha sbattuto sul letto, senza dirti una parola, come se fossi una bambola, come se non contassi niente, ma fossi lì unicamente per i suoi scopi.</p><p>E tu lo sapevi, e forse avresti dovuto aspettartelo, ma non ti ha mai nemmeno sfiorato l’idea che potesse spingersi così oltre, non per te.</p><p>Perché ti ama, e l’essere stato costretto a respingerlo perché lui per te non è mai stato più di un amico ti ha fatto male, ma ha fatto peggio a lui.</p><p>Ti ha legato al letto, ha cominciato a spogliarti incurante dei tuoi lamenti, delle tue grida, delle tue preghiere.</p><p>Ti ha toccato, ed era come se la sua mano lasciasse una scia bruciante su di te, come se andasse a fuoco la tua stessa pelle, come se sentissi che ti avrebbe lasciato indosso quei segni per sempre.</p><p>È entrato dentro di te, e solo a quel punto sei riuscito a scorgere del rimorso nascosto dietro i suoi occhi.</p><p>Solo uno sguardo, durato meno di un attimo, ma è stato a quel punto che ti sei concesso di sperare.</p><p>E ci speri ancora adesso, mentre lo senti spingersi nel tuo corpo, mentre lo senti lasciarsi andare a gemiti strozzati, quasi animaleschi, mentre lo senti cominciare a gemere che gli dispiace, incessantemente, come un mantra.</p><p>E quasi provi pietà per lui, perché quello non è il tuo Kota.</p><p>Perché non c’è il tuo Kota in quegli occhi pieni solo di lussuria e desiderio, perché non è lui in fondo che ti sta prendendo con la forza.</p><p>Perché puoi provare pietà per il tuo migliore amico, quello nascosto dietro quello sguardo di pura follia, ma non puoi fare a meno di odiare la persona che ti sta facendo questo.</p><p>Quando lo senti venire dentro di te, hai a malapena il tempo di reagire, prima di sentire le sue mani intorno alla gola.</p><p>E quasi sei felice.</p><p>Guardi gli occhi di Kota per l’ultima volta, e finalmente è davvero lui.</p><p>Sorridi, e poi muori.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>